


Pocket Sized Heichou

by Moonlight_Darkblood



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Eren Yeager, Cannon Levi (Shingeki No Kyojin), College Student Eren Yeager, Crossdresser Eren Yeager, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Fluff, French-Speaking Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), German Eren Yeager, Jean Kirstein Is an Idiot, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, M/M, Modern!Eren Yeager, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Pocket Sized Levi (Shingeki No Kyojin), Protective Mikasa Ackerman, Sassy Eren Yeager, Sassy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Small Levi (Shingeki No Kyojin, Smart Armin Arlert, Tiny!Levi (Shingeki No Kyojin), Witch Hange Zoë
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_Darkblood/pseuds/Moonlight_Darkblood
Summary: Eren is an artist who created a painting of a guy he named Levi Ackerman. Erwin and Hanji sees it and asks Eren if he would want them to make an action figure of the character he created. The boy agrees and gives them his drawn character basics of what Levi looks like and some accessories. After a few weeks of waiting, it finally arrives in the mail...and it looks so fucking realistic. Some more days and strange occurrences happen in his appartment. And Eren swears he saw his action figure move once. But that’s impossible...right?





	1. Accidents Lead to New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome one and all to my new mini fluff fanfiction!

Eren hummed to himself as he swiftly moved his paintbrush around the canvas in soft strokes. He was almost finished with his masterpiece. Eren Jaeger is an eighteen year old college student attending Sina University. Currently, he is aspiring to become a storyboard artist for videogames or anime. It isn’t that difficult of a job, he just has to be able to draw multiple things in multiple styles.

 

His mixed honey gold and oceanic green eyes looked at his painting with his messy chocolate brown hair covering sections of them with its  strands. Some people would call him lazy, but his hair couldn’t be tamed from the natural ‘bed head’ look. Trust him, he tried. Everyday. For years. Eren sighed contently before moving to the opposite side of the classroom to grab a fan to speed up the drying process.

 

The brunette had just finished painting a picture of someone flying through the air with something attached to their sides with swords and a cape. It was a man, the person in the picture, with raven locks styled in an undercut and piercing gunmetal blue eyes. He was naturally pale and always wore a stern expression. At least, that’s what Eren imagined his resting face to look like. A famous ‘bitch face’ or having his face stuck in an everlasting glare.

 

The things he had on his waist was what was propelling him through the air, with gas coming out of the back of it for momentum, and hooks to shoot out the front to grab onto things and keep him from falling on the ground. Eren called it ‘3D Maneuver Gear’. Boy how he wished something like that actually existed. And the uniform would be awesome to have too. It was basic, light brown military-ish jacket that stopped above the waist and white pants with knee high, dark brown boots. The guy in the painting had a regular buttoned white shirt and a cravat tied around his neck. Eren imagined him to have some sort of hidden hobby or disorder. Maybe he had OCD. Oh, and he would most definitely be a clean freak too.

 

Snapping out of trying to create an elaborate story about that guy, Eren’s multi-colored eyes landed on the forest green cape that flew behind the man. It was simple, having a hood and being able to drape over the entire body. But...the symbol on the back of it was something that the young adult had devised an entire backstory about. It was a square with the bottom of it coming together at an angle to make a sharp tip to it. There were wings drawn on top of the shape. One being white, the other being a dark, navy blue. The white one overlapped the blue one. He called it ‘the wings of freedom’ representing the strength (blue) and hope (white) of the organization the person was in. Eren wasn’t exactly sure what that organization was and what it needed soldiers for, but he would figure out the whole thing later.

 

Spending thirty minutes waiting for it to dry, Eren thought about the world the man would be in. What was it like? Was it dystopian or utopian? Wait...what was he even going to name the guy? He didn’t just want to keep caling the man ‘man’ or ‘guy’, even if he was just a painting. Then a name popped up in his head. _This is perfect_ , he thought. Quickly, Eren grabbed his backpack that was near the classroom doors and took out his sketchbook and mechanical pencil. Taking up two pages, he mapped out his details, like height, general faces, what he looked like in different points of view, things like that. Eren also added a little backstory to him and the world he lived in and what his role in said world was.

 

Thus, Levi Ackerman, ‘Humanity's Strongest’ was born. Feeling quite happy with the outcome of his little escapade, Eren put away his stuff, turned off the fan, and walked out of the art room with the picture in hand. Walking through the campus and to the parking lot, something hit him. Not literally, just a thought. _I didn’t drive to school today…_

 

Cursing in his native tongue, German, he started towards his home...thirty minutes away from the college. Great! So he had to walk through the blistering heat with a giant painting in his hand which would slow him down and cause him to get home even later than he had already planned. God, Mikasa was going to kill him when she visits.

 

Eren lives in a small apartment next door to his friend Armin, and his adoptive sister Mikasa. He was one year older than her, so he moved out of the house to go to Sina University and got a decent apartment and job. When it was Mikasa’s turn to move out, she also got into Sina and wanted to move in with him.

 

_“Eren, I got accepted into Sina, can I come live with you now?” Mikasa asked during christmas dinner. Luckily, Armin and his grandpa was in another room, and his mom and dad were in the kitchen cleaning up, so no one had to butt in and give her and answer for him. Mom would probably had said yes anyway._

 

_Eren sighed and shook his head. “Mikasa, you know I love you and all, but I got an apartment to learn how to live on my own and start life as an adult.”_

 

_“But-”_

 

_“No. Sorry, but I’m paying for this myself, I just don’t have the money to pay for you too,” he said. Mikasa was about to protest again, but stopped when Eren raised a hand. “And I know you would also help pay for the rent and stuff like that, but my answer is no. I need to learn how to live by myself, and you should too when you’re ready. End of discussion.” With that he left the room to help his mom with the desert._

 

A few months after that he found Mikasa outside his door. He had shooed her away and stared agape when he saw her walk into the apartment right next to his. Later, the brunette had found out that she had moved into the space next to his place, and Armin had moved into the apartment on his right. Sure it was great to have them so close, but it was annoying how often Mikasa would just show up and assert herself as if she was his mother. She means well, but it’s just too much to handle sometimes.

 

He chuckled to himself and observed his surroundings. Wow, the inner dialog had taken about fifteen minutes of his time, and he didn’t even realize where he was going, but Eren guessed his feet did. The painting was starting to make his arm ache, so he went to one of the benches at the nearby park and sat down. The brunette groaned in relief when he sat down. Fifteen minutes may not be much, but it’s hell when carrying a ten pound backpack as well as a five pound painting for a distance of about two kilometers. And he was only half way for goodness sake!

 

Sighing, Eren closed his eyes and leaned back with his head up. At least there was some slight form of breeze in the overwhelming heat. Everything was peaceful. And then he got a ball suckerpunching his face in. His head snapped back a little at the impact, his nose feeling like it got whacked by a steel hammer. Black dots swam in his vision, all noise around him being blurry. The injured boy could see two silhouetted figures standing above him. After a few more minutes of immense pain and being dazed, Eren snapped back into his senses and was able to see and hear again.

 

The two figures from before were still there. One was an averaged sized...male? Female? Person...averaged sized person with unruly brown hair put up in a messy pony tail and wide, creepy eyes underneath large glasses. Their expression was one of concern, but it had a bit of excitement to it that made Eren want to crawl in a hole and live there for a month. The other person, a guy for sure, had slick blonde hair and sky blue eyes. And he also had something giant on his face where the eyebrows were supposed to be. Wait...HOLY SHIT _ARE_ THOSE HIS EYEBROWS!?

 

“Oh my gosh, are you oka-” The person (still don’t know their gender) with the glasses asked. They cut off on their sentence once he stopped squinting and fully opened his eyes. His left eye shone a sunset gold with droplets of honey in the light of the sun. Eren’s other eye sparkled a mesmerizing color that couldn’t decide weather it was blue or green. One a golden treasure, the other the shining sea in which it lies in. They were both just standing there, enraptured by the sight before them.

 

Eren looked at the people in front of him in confusion. Was there something seriously wrong with his nose? Did it look broken? Shit...he shouldn’t have taken the brake. Not knowing what else to do, he tilted his head to the side like a lost puppy. The brunette squealed at him, the blonde looking away with a slight red on his ears. Strange.

 

“My God, sweetie, you are adorable~” they cried happily. Taking a step forward, the blonde put out his hand to shake with Eren’s. The one that currently wasn’t covering his nose with blood all over it. The boy took it and got a formal and firm handshake.

 

“I’m Erwin Smith,” he said as he retracted his hand. He then pointed at the brunette that looked like they were having a spasm. “The crazy one right here is-”

 

“I’m Hanji Zoe, nice to meet ya!” They interrupted. Hanji, huh. That name suits them. Eren was about to greet back when a punch of pain caused him to groan. Hanji stopped looking all excited and jittery and gave him a worried and guilty look. They took a step forward and squatted in front of him. “Sorry about the ball to the face. I was trying to kick it back to a kid, but I guess I hit too hard, huh?” They snikkered. Eren would have laughed too if it wasn’t for the knife that was shoving his face in called his bleeding nose. “Hey, would you mind moving your hand so I can see how it looks. I know a bit about being a doctor since I was one once.” They stated.

 

Eren nodded and removed his bloody hands to reveal broken and bruised face and nose. Hanji sucked in a breath through their teeth and looked over to the Erwin guy who was inspecting him carefully. The two of them seemed to be having some sort of telepathic communication, nodding a few times and shaking their heads. Finally, after a few minutes of Eren awkwardly sitting their with his face a bleeding mess, they turned to him.

 

“Hey, what about I take you over to my shop and we can patch you up, yea?” Hanji asked. The multi-colored eyes brunette had noticed that the blonde guy hadn’t said much, other than initiate the greeting. Eren nodded his head and placed his red hand over his broken nose again, getting help standing up by Erwin and Hanji. They started walking, but Eren turned and pointed to his painting. The newcomers looked at each other and then the image, before looking at the other yet again.

 

Erwin looked at Eren curiously. “Is that yours?” The boy nodded. “You want us to bring it along?” Another nod. “Okay. Hanji, you got the boy, I got the painting.” Eyebrows (that’s his new nickname) said and walked over, picked it up, and walked back. They then continued their trend towards a car. He didn’t have time to see what type it was though, all that he knew was that it was not a minivan. Hey, Eren was in college and had a lot of work to do, he didn’t need to study on every single type of car there was out there.

 

He was getting light headed and dizzy when he was sat down on a car seat in the back. Eren would have payed attention to where they were going, but he blacked out somewhere in the middle. Little did he know that this would be the beginning of a weird and crazy life.


	2. An Exhausting Day's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's funny how quickly a single day can change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School Environment: can't write stories unrelated to school. Productive.  
> Home Environment: can('t) do school work. Lazy. Productive when creatively writing.
> 
> What about you guys, cuz that's what it's like for me. I'm such a lazy ass if I am not writing or working out or mentally active at school. Meh. ¯\\_(⊙_ʖ⊙)_/¯

Honey gold and sea green eyes blinked open, concentrated light flowing in and temporarily blinding the owner. The boy groaned and squinted his eyes until they were focused again. Panic shot through him when he realized he didn’t know where the hell he was. Eren was lying in a comfortable wooden bed in a room that looked like he was in a cabin. There was a dresser opposite side of him and a window to the left wall that was big enough to brighten the whole room. A workbench sat in one of the corners with bottles filled with weird substances that Eren had never seen before. Above it were flasks on shelves with different colored liquids in them. They kind of looked like different flavored soda. The room was generally bland even with that...stuff. Again, the space gave the brunette a homey cabin feel with it’s wooden walls and floors, though it flowed nicely and didn’t overwhelm the area too much.

 

While he was observing his surroundings, the occurrence from yesterday slowly came back to him. And so did the pain. As soon as Eren remembered getting his face shoved in by a ball, he reached up to his nose to survey the damage. It was a pain in the ass to touch, but it wasn’t bleeding as far as he could tell, and it had it’s natural shape back. The boy was sure he would have to have stitches, but surprisingly, he didn’t. And the throbbing wasn’t as bad as he had presumed it to have been. Guess Hanji and Erwin did a good job fixing him up like they promised. But where were they? And who the hell would have a cabin style home in the middle of the city. Wait...was he in the city?

 

Then all hell broke loose and violently grabbed Eren by the shoulders. Oh, don’t worry, it was only Hanji. The brunette is pretty sure that ‘all hell broken loose’ would be Hanji. Maybe they were even hell itself. But they’d be a different kind of hell. An annoying but still kind one. And a crazy one. Can’t forget the crazy. “HOW’S MY ADORABLE LITTLE TREASURE EYES DOING!?” They practically screamed in his ear. Eren winced a little but them sent them a thumbs up, still not sure if he was able to talk yet or not. Their enthusiasm can never cease to amaze. “Mind telling me your name now that you’re awake?” Eren contemplated his choices until he thought, _sure, why the hell not_.

 

“Eren,” he rasped out, “Eren Jaeger.” Hanji squealed, saying how perfect that name suited him. Then they went on talking about his nose and how it felt. When Eren said it was perfectly fine, they moved on to different subjects.

 

“That painting you had with you is a-mazing~” they sang. The boy could only chuckle a little at their bright spirits. “Where did you get something like that? Had to be expensive.” Hanji pouted at that. Eren only shook his head.

 

“I made it,” he clarified. The gasp that came from the gender-yet-to-be-determined person was so loud that he swore their heart stopped completely. And then came even more high pitched squealing and sounds that should not have been able to come out of a human being. How in the fucking world were they even alive right now?

 

“You, my friend, are so awesome and fabulous that I’m dying from your majesticness. I had no idea someone could be so talented! And at such a young age too. Damn, I wish I had your skills. Wouldn’t need to work at this shop. Then again, I love it here too much to leave. Erwin and I have put so much effort, I’d hate to lose this. Oh look at me, rambling like always,” Hanji exclaimed. So Hanji and Erwin owned the shop he was in, whatever that was. Are they…?

 

“Are you and Erwin…” Eren trailed off. Hanji just shook their head franticly.

 

“Girl, hell no. Mr. Eyebrows and I are just really good friends. We own this shop and room together only because we can. No romanticness with us. No sir!”

 

“Oh, okay then. Sorry for assuming things. Um...so what is this shop? Are we still in the city?”

 

“YEP! We are still in the big ol’ town, but I like cabins so we decorated this place like one. As for the shop we run…” When Hanji trailed off, Eren leaned himself in a bit more. Were they going to say anything or were they just going to sit there. Suddenly, when Eren was only a short distance away, they shouted, “WE OWN A CAFE AND POTIONS SHOP!” The boy instantly covered his ears. Holy shit they could be fucking loud as hell! Wait. Did they just say _potion_ shop? As in fucking mixing chemicals together and shit happens potions? Probably not. Eren laughed at himself in his head for thinking such stupid things. What, so are witches real now? He shook his head and smiled saying that was cool. “I know right!? Now what about you Eren~ What do you do for a living, if you aren’t still in college that is.”

 

“Yeah, no. I’m still in college, but I’m working towards becoming a storyboard artist.” He explained what that was and what it had to do with art and imagination.

 

“That’s so cool, Eren! Is that why you painted that guy in the painting? I could make an action figure for you of him if you want. I think it would be cool, plus I know how to do it. I could get Erwin to help out too! Oh, Eren! Please let me make an action figure of him! Will you, will you please!” They begged. The brunette shook his head in amusement, but Hanji took that as a no and only begged him further. They basically tackled him and tried to give him hugs to convince him. Let’s just say that whining Hanji is one of the worst Hanjis. Eventually they both started giggling like crazy at the silliness of them both.

 

“Alright, Hanji, alright,” Eren snorted, trying to calm himself down. At least hurting from the pain of giggling was better than hurting from the pain of his once broken nose. But at least that went away. “Okay, okay. I allow you to make a action figure of Levi for me,” he agreed. Hanji brought their hands up in victory but stopped when Eren added a condition. “But...you will have to make him _exactly_ like I’ve drawn him out to be and described him. I only want his natural face, no other attach-detach ones. And I want you to add aditional stuff with him that can be taken off. Deal?”

 

Hanji immediately shook the hand that Eren held out to them. “DEAL!” After that they discussed some things about the figurine and the artist gave them the pages about Levi after tearing it out. It was getting late now, so Eren decided to say his goodbyes after exchanging numbers with Hanji and greeting Erwin once downstairs. He decided, for the fun of it, to order some tea to go. Once he had his honey green tea (don’t judge him it’s delicious), Eren went home. It would be about two to three weeks until he got the figure of Levi Ackerman. With his painting and backpack he came home earlier than he thought he would. Apparently, Hanji and Erwin’s place was a lot closer than he originally thought. How come he didn’t notice the place before was beyond him.

 

His happy and light mood quickly vanished as he stepped outside the elevator to the third floor of their apartment complex to find Mikasa visibly fuming outside his door. _Shit_. “Eren Jaeger, where have you been?” His sister’s voice trailed unwelcomely to his ears in a motherly manner. It was really embarrassing how he was being scolded by his younger sister. If it was anyones job to pester someone, it was his. Not hers. And yet this always seemed to happen anyway. “Your classes ended three hours ago. I have been calling you all day!” Eren smiled sheepishly. He scratched the back of his neck and looked away.

 

“I kind of...forgot my phone at home,” he shamefully admitted. Mikasa gave him a click of her tongue in disapprovement.

 

“Honestly, Eren, what if something happened to you?” She sighed, “what will you ever do without me?”

 

“Not be getting pestered by an overprotective sister, that’s for sure.” He looked back at Mikasa and regretted it. She glared at him, and if looks could kill, oh boy Eren would have been dead so many times in that split moment. “Kidding.” The boy said nervously to ease the temper of his half sister. God, when she wanted to be scary, she could be.

 

“So where were you, Eren?”

 

“Oh, well I took an hour after school to make this,” he held up the painting of Levi, “and then afterwards I headed home. I didn’t drive to school today so it took some time. And then I got tired about halfway and decided to rest. After that I got hit by the face and got a broken nose, but the person who kicked it at me apologized and offered to help me with my, uh...problem. I don’t know their gender but their name is Hanji Zoe, and there was another guy with them that had these huge ass eyebrows and-” Eren cut short when he looked at his sister who seemed to get more impatient. “Um, so yea. His name is Erwin Smith and they took me to their house that’s over the cafe called ‘Witch’s Brew’. I was unconscious most of the time but they managed to heal my nose completely before I woke up. Then Hanji and I chatted for a bit and they’re really nice. Erwin too. And after that I went home.”

 

There was a long moment of awkward silence after he finished explaining. He would be lying if he said he didn’t know how Mikasa would act. She would probably say something about ‘don’t trust strangers’ and ‘they could have captured you and sold you off as a sex slave, you have the looks for it’ or something like that. Finally, she spoke.

 

“Are you crazy? You seriously just let total strangers take you to their house! God, you can be so incompetent sometimes Eren! What if they took you away and kidnapped you!? What if they hurt you more than they already did!?”

 

“They are nice people, Mikasa. I had a feeling they wouldn’t hurt me and they didn’t!”

 

“But what if they did? What if they were horrible!?”

 

“But they’re not!” Eren was growing heavily annoyed at this point. Mikasa was being such an ass, it made him furious! Did she really think Eren wasn’t capable of taking care of himself!?

 

“But-”

 

Eren finally snapped. “ENOUGH MIKASA! I don’t feel like dealing with your crap right now. I’m fine and I know how to take care of myself so leave me the fuck alone! I don’t need someone to remind me of how much of an idiot I can be sometimes, because I already know! So go to your own apartment and don’t talk to me until I’m in the mood again!” With that he stepped around her and opened up the door. He said a firm goodnight before slamming it in her face and walking over to his living room. Guilt immediately clenched his heart. That was cold, wasn’t it. But he was really annoyed and she was pushing him over the edge. Didn’t mean he wasn’t being an asshole, though.

 

Eren groaned and slumped onto the couch in his living room. Ugh, why did he have to be such an arrogant idiot? The boy sighed and rolled off until he fell to the floor on his knees. He stood up slowly and surveyed his small apartment. The living room was before the door and the kitchen was at the end of the large room with a table in the middle of it to the side. To the right of him was a short hallway with doors to one bathroom and one bedroom. And as his home always was, it was unclean and clutter was everywhere. _Another chore for another day_ , Eren repeated in his head as he had everyday since the first week he had moved in two years ago. In his defence, he had cleaned properly once a month for inspections, but otherwise...nah.

 

The brunette went over to the entrance and grabbed his bag of the floor before flinging it over his shoulder and getting the painting as well. Then he slowly trudged over to his room where he messily put everything away. Inspections would be in a few weeks, he wouldn’t have to clean it up just yet. With that thought, he lazily walked over to his closet and randomly grabbed some clothes and underwear before making his way across the hall and to the only bathroom in the house. Taking a shower, washing his face and brushing his teeth, he was finally ready for bed. It was already dark outside by the time his head touched the pillow. A warm darkness wrapped around him and comforted him after a long, exhausting day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa is ultimate protective sister ever. Glad my sibling wasn't like that.
> 
> Levi will probably be in the next chapter (in a certain way).


	3. It Arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin visits Eren with the action figure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I'm sorry, but I made Eren a multi-personality person...I guess? Idk? I just wanted Kawaii Eren and maybe have him dress female sometimes?????? I honestly don't know what the fuck my brain was thinking, but whatever.

Eren’s doorbell rang early in the afternoon on a saturday two weeks after his initial meeting with Hanji and Erwin. He hadn’t been doing much in that time, just lazing around. Occasionally, the brunette would work on an art piece for his club. Eren also made concept art for books that didn’t have a movie yet, drawing out what people looked like and the scenery that was described. Browsing the internet, of course, was something he added to his daily activities. If used for playing around or learning new art styles, it depended on the mood. Basically everything depended on his mood. Especially his clothes. 

 

The young Jaeger is someone who doesn’t lable things to a specific gender, he just does whatever. He could wear what people call ‘girly clothes,’ or ‘boy-ish’ ones. When he had woken up that day Eren felt like wearing a looser fitting outfit. Something that didn’t weigh him down as much. He picked out a short, sky colored skirt that fit perfectly around his waist and went some centimeters over his butt, a hot pink crop top along with black fingerless gloves. Just for the hell of it, he hadded some adorable cat stockings that almost met his skirt. When he finished, Eren went over to his bathroom to fix his messy morning hair. It was sticking up on all ends, and was a bitch to tame, but he couldn’t be seen with hair as disheveled as his was at the moment. It took about fifteen goddamn minutes to finally get his hair tamed. Well...as tame as it could get.

 

The multi-colored eyed boy was about to leave the bathroom when he noticed that his eyes didn’t quite fit the outfit he was going with for the day. Eren looked at each of his eye colors before deciding that his honey gold eye looked much better with the hot pink and sky blue, so he got his gold colored contact and covered his sea green one until it covered perfectly. It was annoying as hell, but at least he had a matching pair of eyes now. Thank god the brunette was able to find someone who was able make him two colored eye contacts, one for each eye color. It made it so that he could just place one of them over one eye and it would match the other, natural one. Came in handy sometimes. 

 

Just as soon as Eren finished putting in the contact, his doorbell rang.  _ That’s strange...I didn’t ask anyone to come over today,  _ he thought. “Coming!” The boy yelled as he quickly cleaned up in the bathroom and ran to the front door. He swung it open without a second thought, revealing a pair of giant eyebrows. And a guy. A guy with giant eyebrows. “Erwin!” Eren greeted him enthusiastically. The brunette didn’t register the look the man gave him before it faded away into an award winning smile. 

 

“Hello Eren,” he greeted back formally. “It’s nice to see you again, you look great in that.” He paused for a moment, looking into the honey gold eyes. “I thought you had two eye colors?”

 

“Hmm? Oh, yeah, I do. I just put on a contact to hide the other eye ‘cause I thought my gold one looked better with my outfit,” the boy explained. Erwin replied with a simple ‘oh.’ A small awkward silence clouded them for a moment before Eren got back his speaking abilities. “OH, um...come in, come in,” he said hurriedly, waving the taller man in. Eren blushed a little in embarrassment, stepping aside to allow Erwin inside. He closed the door afterwards and watched as captain eyebrows surveyed his house. It was kind of nerve racking.  Erwin seemed like someone really exquisite and gave off a ‘powerful’ and ‘important’ aura, and Eren’s house was small and dingy compared to him. Sure he had seen his and Hanji’s house, but Hanji probably decorated the whole place, not Erwin. 

 

Said person turned around and cleared his throat, snapping Eren out of his drift away from reality, and brought him back. It seemed as though he had said something. “I’m sorry, what did you say?” Eren tilted his head slightly to the left, raising a - smaller than Erwin’s - eyebrow. The man in question cleared his throat again, a faint pink covering his cheeks.  _ What’s with that? _

 

“I was wondering where I should sit.” Eren stayed silent for a moment before a light bulb finally turned on in his head. 

 

“O-oh! Yeah, um…the table should be…fine. U-um, yeah, let’s sit on the table. Wait, not on that would be weird but the chairs near the table,” he rambled, mumbling towards the end. Fuck, he was embarrassing himself even more. Luckily, Erwin only chuckled and went to sit down. Eren followed with hands nervously clenching each other in front of him. They sat down across from one another. They stayed silent for a long time, Eren’s face red with embarrassment, Erwin’s a little pink.  _ I wonder why… _

 

“So, Eren, I didn’t know you liked crossdressing. I got to admit, your outfit looks great on you. I didn’t notice your nice curves before,” the blonde complemented nonchalantly. Eren looked up at him after gazing at the table for a long time, and smiled. 

 

“T-thank you, Erwin. You’re really kind, but, um…I don’t consider this crossdressing. It’s just me wearing what I felt like, you know? I just don’t believe that only a certain gender has to dress in a certain way. After all, it’s all just clothes that you put on you anyway.” The brunette rambled, but Erwin payed close attention.  _ He’s a good friend.  _ “And what I wear just depends on my mood. I felt like wearing pink today, but too much pink is a little overboard, so I chose the blue and black to go along with it,” he shrugged. “Just wanted to be kawaii today!”

 

Erwin nodded, but then gave him a confused look. “Kawaii…?” 

 

“It’s cute in Japanese.”

 

“Oh.”

 

It was silent for a moment before Erwin seemed to remember something and brought something out from underneath the table. It was a box that was wrapped up like a birthday present. The wrapper was a teal green color and the string wrapped around it was gold.  _ Just like my eyes _ . “Here, this is for you. Hanji wanted to come give it to you too, but they had to take a call from a friend. So, I came.” He handed the gift over to him and Eren smiled a large, bright, and cute smile over to Erwin. 

 

“Thank you, Erwin. I’ll have to thank Hanji later.” Eyebrow god gave him a smile in return and gold eyes opened the present like a kid on christmas. When the wrapper was off, he gasped loudly. In a plastic box was a figurine that looked exactly like the man he had painted some weeks ago. The raven hair, the gunmetal eyes, the porcelain skin, even the uniform it had on all looked realistic. Next to the figure was a green cloak with the unique symbol of wings on them and metal devices with ‘swords’ hooked up to it.  _ OMG! Is that the 3DMG!?  _ Everything in the box looked so real, that if Eren touched it, it would move. As if that was even possible in the first place. 

 

The brunette squealed loudly and jumped out of his chair after placing the box with his Levi figurine down on the table, and ran over to Erwin to give him a giant hug. “Thank you, thank you, thank you! It’s perfect!” The blue eyed blonde chuckled and stood up, giving Eren a tight squeeze back in a hug. They slightly pulled back after a while, and their gazes locked. Eren’s smile eventually faded when a confused look swept across his face. “Erwin?” The man was leaning down towards him and his eyes were lidded. “What are you doing?” That question seemed to snap him out of his daze as he leaned back and smiled sheepishly to the confused brunette. He apologized, but Eren didn’t understand for what. The atmosphere around them got a little more tense after that, and he started to fidget a bit. The silence was killing him. 

 

“Eren? Are you alright?” Erwin seemed to have taken notice to Eren’s uncomfortableness. So much for trying to hide it. 

 

“Um...yeah, I’m fine.”

 

“You sure you’re okay?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“...”

 

“Hey, Eren?” Erwin spoke up again. “You seem to be switching a lot from being confident to shy, to confident again. Why is that?”

 

“Oh, right. My personality also mainly depends on my mood and the situation I’m in. My friends one time joked that I can go from a fluffy, cute bunny, to a sex god in a few hours. I don’t get what they mean by that, exactly, but I get the idea.” 

 

“Interesting…” Before he could say anything else, his phone played loudly, signaling that Erwin had someone calling him. He took the device out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID before informing the boy. “It’s Hanji,” he said, quickly standing up and accepting the call. A few minutes into his conversation, Eren tuned out. He kept going over the action figure with his eyes. Every surface, every detail, his eyes consumed them all. It was amazing how it looked like an actual person. Hanji and Erwin were truly  _ the  _ best action figure makers out there. He was glad he ran into them, or more got hit in the face by a ball because of them, because they were great people and friends. Erwin and Hanji could sometimes act somewhat strange, though. He’ll probably never fully understand those two. “Eren,” Erwin said, snapping him out of his thoughts. Eren hummed back in response to show that he was listening. “I have to go now, something happened at the cafe and I need to be there.” The brunette nodded and the blonde got his things together. “I had a great time, Eren. Thank you for inviting me in.”

 

“No problem, Erwin. Thank you for the gift, we’ll have to meet up again. Just feel free to drop by anytime, all friends of mine are welcome,” Eren reassured. For some reason that last comment seemed to make Erwin a little disappointed, but his expression quickly changed, so it could have been something else. “See you later!” With that Eren closed the door and locked it. Deciding that he should finally open up the gift all the way, Eren went back into the dining area and grabbed the box with his little Levi inside.  _ I should put it in my room… _

 

With that thought in mind, he went to his bed and sat down, opening the plastic very carefully, as if the action figure inside could break into a million pieces if he was too harsh. He took it out of it’s container and held it in his hand. Surprisingly, or maybe not so much, it felt like plastic too. Stiff and unmovable. What else would he expect, for the darn thing to be real and feel real? That’s impossible. 

 

Eren looked around the room, trying to find a good place to put Levi. After a while of looking around, he gave up and choose his bookshelf. It had enough room in it anyway. Once it was put on a shelf, Eren stepped back to gaze at the miniature version of his OC. Levi looked cool, like really epic, but something was missing

 

. . .

 

3D MANEUVER GEAR!

 

And cloak. 

 

The brunette got out the other items that Hanji and Erwin had included and put it on the tiny figure. It. Is. AWESOME! The pose Levi was put into was a semi casual one, but it had a sort of ‘ready for a fight’ and ‘superior’ look to it. It’s body language screamed smug ass, smooth as hell, bastard.  _ Perfect. _ The cloak flowed nicely behind him, the 3DMG looking snazzy and cool, his swords making him look like a true hero. He squealed to himself, forgetting all about what else he was supposed to do for the day. That was until his stomach growled. Eren looked at the time, 7:45 pm. SHIT! He had forgotten to buy groceries! 

 

As quickly as humanly possible, Eren threw on a pink long sleeve shirt and some heels, grabbing one of his purses, his wallet, and his phone, before darting out of the door, forgetting to turn off the lights. Once it was closed and locked, loud footsteps could be heard going down the hall from the boy. Everything was quiet. 

 

But, in Eren’s room, something stirred, and silver eyes blinked to life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren is so oblivious OMG. Btw, not Erwin x Eren. I don't like that, but for some reason I like Erwin trying to steal Eren away from Levi?????? I've got a fucked up brain. God. Whatever. Sorry for the long wait. Don't know when next chapter will come out, but hopefully on schedule. Srry for that btw.


	4. What the Heck?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange things start to happen in Eren's house when he's away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY 4TH OF JULY MY FELLOW AMERICANS! I am sadly not spending it in america, but I am still celebrating. Anyway, new chapter, story is progressing, I still don't know how to write notes, aaaannnnnddddd...I will still have irregular updates. Sorry. 
> 
> Now tell me oh great and powerful readers, shall this fanfiction remain clean (sort of) or shall thou add smut? It's is up to you my fellow compadres. (Is that how you spell it? idk)

Eren Jaeger tries to go out as often as possible, opting to be outside than inside. He always feels like spending time with others and defying the social norms in an area. That was him on most days. Right now, though, Eren just feels like shoving eyeliner in people’s eyes. The constant staring he got from horny guys and disapproving grandmas was getting on his nerves. Seriously, couldn’t people just mind their own goddamn business? Eren sighed as he made his way down the block towards his house, his skirt swaying to the clicking beat of his heels on the concrete sidewalk. The first time he had tried wearing high heels, - no, the first year of him wearing them - Eren couldn’t understand how girls walked around in them all the time. It was as painful as thousands of angry hornets attacking his foot. They always ended up feeling sore as all hell. Luckily, after getting used to them, he could walk practically anywhere for a whole day without hurting. Didn’t mean that the bliss of taking off shoes after a long day wasn’t there. 

 

Making his way over to the door of his apartment after arriving at the building with bags in hand, Eren got out his keys clumsily. Once he unlocked the door, he got inside, turning on the lights. Not bothering to look around much, he went to the kitchen and put away all the food that he didn’t need at the moment. The brunette left out some rice and a bag of orange chicken with the sauce. He just felt like having chinese tonight. With that, he got to work. It was only when he was done setting everything up that a misplaced scent made it’s way to his nose. Eren turned around quickly and narrowed his eyes, taking a quick sniff. 

 

_ Windex. _

 

Now don’t get Eren wrong, he doesn’t hate the smell. It was just that he hadn’t cleaned in a long time, which meant someone else had done it...but who? The crossdresser thought for a long moment before deciding that it was probably Mikasa. She tended to sneak into his house a lot when he was away. Eren still has yet to catch on to what exactly she does in his house. Hopefully nothing too weird…

 

The loud, obnoxious beeping of the oven pulled him out of his train of thought. Eren felt  _ extremely  _ hungry at this point, so he was quick to finish everything and grab himself a plate. He put it on his small, four chair dining table and sat down. The brunette only took two bites before he stood up and went to his room. Everything was cleaner than he left it. Eren would have to thank Mikasa later. The young adult reached his room and walked over to his shelf where the Levi action figure still stood. He picked it up and rubbed his thumb over the top of it’s head. The hair felt so real… Eren shook his head and made his way back to the dining room with Levi still in his hand. He placed it down opposite him and smiled at it once he had sat down. “Levi-san’s so cute!” He complimented the figurine. Sure it wasn’t alive, but that didn’t mean Eren couldn’t give compliments anyway. 

 

The brunette yawned after cleaning up his dinner, carrying Levi back to his room and getting ready for bed. Before he hit the hay, Eren made sure to give his new action figure a quick kiss, then promptly jumping on the bed. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. The next day hit him with the fresh smell of...dish soap. Seriously! Dish soap was the first smell to hit him and it rolled over Eren like a speeding truck. He didn’t even do the dishes yesterday night. Wait…

 

_ HE  _ didn’t do the dishes last night. So...who did? As quickly but stealthily as he possibly could, the brunette stood up and made his way over to the kitchen. In the hallway, he was looking around wildly. Nothing seemed out of place. So far so good. It was only when he entered the kitchen that he started internally screaming. The faucet of the sink was dripping, signaling that it had recently been used. Dishes that he had left in the sink were gone, even the ones in the dishwasher. Freaking out even more, Eren checked the drawers and cabinets for the missing items. Sure enough, they were there, clean and ready for use. It was all so weird.  _ Someone _ had to have done this, but no one could have. He went over to check the door. Sure enough, there was no evidence that it had been open at all last night. It was still locked and everything. 

 

The feeling that someone or something was eyeing him didn’t go away the whole time after it’s inicial greeting when he stepped into the open space of his living room, dining room, and kitchen. Sometimes he wished he had more walls and doors for more privacy, but the open flow of his house was nice. Determining that it was too dark to thoroughly inspect things, he flicked the switch on and the lights flickered to life. He was probably an idiot for not turning it on to begin with. With him finally being able to see, he turned around. Eren’s eyes widened and his hands went both nervously and protectively up to his chest. The brunette could hear his heart hammering against his chest, each beat making him freak out even more. 

 

There was something there...or something that had been there. He could hear a light whoosh sound that followed a black looking blur that sped across the room. Eren couldn’t get a good look at it, for it had been too fast, but it was probably nothing serious. Maybe a stray leaf from the balcony or something. Even though that sounded more logical than what he had originally thought, the brunette couldn’t get the fear out of his head. The eerie feeling was there still. Taking a quick gulp, Eren moved towards the hallway slowly, peeking his head around the corner. Nothing. 

 

“H-hello?” He called out cautiously. When nothing responded, he let himself relax.  _ Just my imagination _ , he thought. Eren sighed and went back to his room to get ready for the day. After waking abruptly like that, he just decided to do something simple. Giving his Levi figurine a little kiss, green eyes scanned the wardrobe. He picked out a plain beige shirt with a green flannel jacket and pair of loose levi’s, which were white. Eren inwardly chuckled at the name of the pants he was wearing and the fact that he named his hero levi.

 

HA!  _ Props to you Eren! You named him, although accidentally, after a brand of pants that are as old as the gold rush, good for you. It’s like you were the one who named Mikasa because Mikasa is also a sports brand!  _ Eren snorted out loud at his weird antics. He sure was something, wasn’t he. 

 

_ Indeed you are. _

 

_ Thank you, Eren. _

 

_ No problem, Eren. _

 

With another kiss to his favorite action figure, Eren left the house after turning off all the lights and locking the door, of course. He took out his phone and got a quick text out to Mikasa thanking her for cleaning his house up yesterday. Today he was going to hang out with Hanji and Erwin at the park for a bit, but they had to go back to their cafe around noon. At least they could make room for him in their busy schedules. He bound up to the meetup spot with glea, looking around for his friends. Once Eren saw them, and they in turn saw him, Hanji waved him over excitedly with Erwin giving him a small wave. “EREN!” Hanji yelled and tackled him to the ground with a giant hug once he approached the two. “WHY AREN’T YOU WEARING A SKIRT TODAY!? I WANTED TO SEE!”  Erwin then came up from behind them and pulled them of him. The gentleman even lend him a hand. He’s so nice. 

 

“It’s okay Hanji-san. You’ll see me in one eventually,” Eren reassured. 

 

“Hanji-san? AWWWW YOUR SO CUTE! From now on, add the ‘san’ to the end of my name ‘kay? It makes you sound like an adorable little munchkin!” Hanji’s outburst made Eren blush and shy away, only making them coo more. 

 

“Eren, what would you add to my name?” Erwin asked curiously. Eren met him in the eye and tilted his head back and forth. He hummed in thought as he tried to think of something clever. 

 

“Um...Erwin-senpai,” he tested, “Erwin-sama...Erwin-san...Erwin-kun…? I don’t know. Your name is complicated, but I’ll figure it out eventually. For now, you can be Erwin!” The blonde looked a little saddened by that, but nodded and smiled anyway. From then on they went over to a table and talked about everything and nothing. Soon it was nearing noon, so the group said their goodbyes. 

 

“Oh, and Hanji-san!” Eren called out to the person currently walking away. 

 

“What is it munchkin?” They yelled back. 

 

“Thank you for the gift, it was awesome!”

 

“No problem Eren!” And with that they walked their separate ways. Since Eren’s house was a while away, the boy decided to check his phone. He had it on silent the whole time to give Hanji and Erwin his full attention. When the screen flickered alive in his hand, two new messages popped up. Both were from Mikasa. He quickly unlocked the phone and went over to his chat. 

 

 

**Hey Mikasa thx 4 cleanin my house while I wus out ystrday**

4 Hours Ago

 

**What are you talking about? I didn’t clean up your house yesterday.**

3 Hours Ago

 

**Are you okay Eren? Do I need to kill someone? You’re not hurt right? Eren? Eren? Please respond.**

3 Hours Ago

 

**EREN! ARE YOU OKAY! RESPOND!**

2 Hours Ago

 

**Eren! You better respond now or I will come over and kick your ass! I. WILL. DO. IT.**

1 Hour Ago

 

Eren shook his head and texted back, already at his place.

 

**Im ok kasa Just been out wth frnds Im home**

Now

 

**Thank God you didn’t get your stupid ass kidnapped or something. I’m glad you’re okay. And for goodness sake, Eren, use proper grammar!**

Now

 

**NVR!!!!!**

Now

 

With that done Eren put his phone on the kitchen counter and flicked on the lights. He then proceeded to grab an umbrella and carry it as a weapon. No joke, he did do that. But he had a good reason to. There, on his dining room table sat a heaping pile of food. And it was  _ steaming _ . Which means that it was made  _ recently _ ! Sweat glistened his skin as he stepped in his house with haste. Eren looked around franticly, umbrella raised and ready to kill, eyes deadly. Sort of. He actually looked like a scared puppy but he’d like to think he was cool. “ALRIGHT YOU FUCKER! SHOW YOURSELF!” He yelled into the room. No response came, and the brunette still turned his head in every direction. When his teal green eyes landed on something standing on his island counter, he calmed down a bit. Only a bit. But then he flamed up with anger and snached the action figure up when he saw it had rice on it.

 

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!? I’LL FUCKING KILL THE MOTHERFUCKER WHO MESSED WITH _MY_ STUFF!” The brunette shook the figure with anger as he stomped on the ground. He also somehow simultaneously wiped off the rice. “FUCKING PEOPLE!!” 

 

“SHUT UP!” Eren fell to the ground after being hit on the forehead hard. Levi was no longer in his hands, but that only gave him enough room to move them up to the spot that hurt. Tiny tears formed on the edge of his eye as he rubbed his head with a pout. Then, with an angry glare, he looked upwards to find the perpetrator of the crime. Only...the result left his speechless. For there, on his island counter stood a living, moving _ , scowling _ ,  **_pissed off_ ** Levi ackerman. And it opened it’s mouth and spoke. Threatenly and deadly. 

 

“Never shake me like that ever again, you big ass tree."

 

"And for the love of God, wash those filthy hands of yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! LEVI'S ARRIVED!
> 
> Also, out of the options for Erwin's whatever the -(san, sama, chan, kun, senpai) thing is called, which one should I use. And don't worry, Eren and Erwin will NEVER be a thing. I only ship Eren with Levi.


	5. This is My Life Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...Levi's real now? Eren doesn't really understand it, but whatever. Shit like this happens all the time...in fiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'MMMMMMM BBBAAAAACCCCCKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!
> 
> So...hi again. Sorry for the extreamly long wait. I was lazy and didn't have any creativity to write anything and...I joined a color guard team...I also quit a color guard team...I'm trans...what else...oh yea, schools starting soon. Again with the six crappy hours of our lives. Yay. (¬_¬) With the new school year I am going to move PSH over to Wednesdays when I don't have anything going on after school. That's all I have to say, love you all and thanks for the support! ＼（ᗒᗨᗕ）／

“Never shake me like that ever again, you big ass tree.”

 

“And for the love of God, wash those filthy hands of yours.” Levi stood in front of Eren. Moving, breathing...blinking.  _ Real _ . The brunette just sat still, unable to do anything other than staring because of his shock. Levi, his  _ action figure _ was glaring down at him. This must be a dream. Or a hallucination. Maybe both? It could be, but the main thing was that Levi was alive, like...human alive, and breathing. Subconsciously, his hand traveled to his left arm and gave himself a pinch. He did it about ten times. It hurt every time. Is this real or is this fake? The fact that the pinching hurt means that it’s real, but the fact that an inanimate object was fucking  _ ALIVE _ said otherwise. God, this was like some Bendy and the Ink Machine shit. Eren stood up slowly, his mouth still ajar. 

 

Levi turned his head upwards and gave an unimpressed huff. “Oi, brat. Are you trying to catch flies with your mouth?” The crossdresser closed his mouth and blushed, looking away, only for his gaze to return to the small specimen once it moved again. “Tch, disgusting.” With that the now living action figure turned around and started walking towards his 3DMG, which had fallen off when Eren was shaking him. He was about half way there when a giant hand wrapped around him. “HEY,” Levi kicked and struggled in the brunette’s hold. “Let me g-”

 

The raven stopped mid sentence as soon as he came face to face with blinding teal green eyes. They were large, larger than the average size, and they were full of emotion. They were determined and strong, yet soft and kind. But...there was something wrong with his other eye, it was like another color lied beneath the ocean green. A golden color that was like treasure. While Levi was entranced by his multicolored orbs, Eren reached a hesitant hand towards the male. If the raven noticed he wouldn’t be able to do much because his hands were in between his body and Eren’s hand. Slowly and softly, the brunette stroked his head. It was kind of cute how tiny Levi was. His hand covered the male’s body from armpits to a little over the ankles. He really was the perfect size for an ‘action figure’. 

 

“So you are real,” Eren whispered, petting Levi’s head with one finger as if he was a kitten. If Levi actually was an animal, he would be a cat one hundred percent. For some reason, Levi couldn’t yell at him to stop. Even when Eren opened his hand to allow Levi to sit freely on it did he not try to get down. Bit by bit, his mask fell until he looked relaxed. He looked so open and vulnerable, it was so cute. At least in Eren’s opinion. “Nice to meet you, Levi.” The boy whispered. He stopped patting the raven’s head and held him up in the cup of his hands instead. Eren offered a kind smile, bumping his nose with Levi to show affection. At least, that’s what he tried to show. Levi gave an attempt of a smile, which mostly looked like a smirk mixed with a scowl, but it’s the effort that counts here. 

 

“Its...nice to meet you too, Eren,” Levi finally responded. His tone was lighter and less intense, but his voice was still a deep, silky and angelic. It was exactly like the brunette thought his voice would sound like. Eren roamed Levi’s body, looking at his facial and body structure as well as tiny details like his furrowed eyebrows and frown that seemed to be carved onto his face. The most important detail was his eyes, and they captured him perfectly. Levi was staring into Eren’s own eyes and the brunette swore that there was an instant connection between the two. “Can you put me down now.” 

 

...Or not. 

 

“O-oh, um...sure,” Eren stuttered and placed Levi back down onto the table. The artist cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head, avoiding eye contact at all costs. “Sorry about, um, picking you up like that.” 

 

“It’s fine,” The doll-sized human waved it off. 

 

“No, I really-”

 

His tone got darker. “It’s. Fine. Okay, brat?” With that Eren immediately shut his mouth. He could sense the warning in the tiny man’s voice. Actually...why was Levi’s voice so deep? Usually something of his size would have a lighter tone. Wait...how was he even alive to begin with? 

 

“Oi brat, I need to bathe.”  _ Another question for another time, I guess _ , thought Eren.  _ Now for a more important one. Where the hell will Levi take a bath? I’m pretty sure his tiny ass will fall right through the drain. I could use a wash, too...OH! I know! _

 

“Levi, take a bath with me.” The raven stopped dead in his tracks and turned around slowly. His eyebrows were furrowed deeply as if he were contemplating the level of stupidity of Eren’s brain. Which he most likely was. 

 

“No.” He said simply to the brunette. 

 

Eren thought for a moment before a smirk came to his face. He placed a hand on his hip. “Well then, I guess you won’t be taking a bath today.” The face Levi was making right then was priceless. He looked so thoroughly disgusted and offended that it made him want to break out into a fit of laughter. The thing that made the situation even more hilarious was that he had on his 3DMG as well. 

 

“You can’t do that.” Levi stated firmly as he crossed his arms. 

 

“I just did,” and just like that Eren started walking away towards his room like the sassy shit of a demon he is. Levi watched him walk away with a slightly open mouth but soon regained his composure and jumped off the table. Using his 3DMG he swung his way to Eren’s room only to find it empty and hear the sound of rushing water. GOD! How much he wanted to take a shower right then. And there was  _ no way _ he would do it with Eren when he had literally just met the boy. He could do it by himself, but getting the soap would be difficult as hell. Getting a small piece of soap would be easy if he cut it off the soap bar, but then the soap could be infected with something on his blades. They may usually be clean, but he wasn’t able to clean them today because Eren came home early. Levi let out a sigh and went back towards the kitchen to find a small bowl he could be in instead of the tub with Eren. 

 

It took some time, mainly Levi dragging the giant thing to the bathroom on the floor, but he made it...eventually. “Oh what do we have here?” Eren said smugly. “Finally care to join me?” The tiny raven just grunted in response, still pulling the bowl. He then sat it down on the ground and looked up at Eren. 

 

“Put this up in a corner of the bath, brat,” he ordered. 

 

A smirk played at the giant’s lips. “And why would I do that?”

 

“‘Cause your bitch ass attitude takes up too much of the tub for me to fit in there, so I have to have my own space,” Levi snapped back. Eren looked taken back by his sassy comeback and just remained silent. After a while the brunette just sighed and picked up the bowl, Levi giving him a satisfied smirk.  _ Who would have thought that my own rival for most sassiest comebacks was something that shouldn’t even exist _ , Eren thought as the tiny raven shot himself up to the bowl that was now filled with warm water. 

 

_ Wait...why am I so chill with this situation? My action figure literally came to life, beat me, then wanted a bath and I just went ‘yea, sure whatever?’ Like, that’s totally normal when facing the supernatural. ‘Oh look at this tiny human that’s alive and can beat the shit out of me. Hope I’m not the first five minutes of a supernatural episode, ‘cause that would suck.’ What the hell is wrong with me…? _

 

“-at. Oi, Brat!” Levi yelled, snapping Eren out of his internal monologue. He threw a small piece of soap onto the brunettes face to get him to stop spacing out. 

 

“What!” Eren snapped back, obviously annoyed. The action figure rolled his eyes.

 

“I need some fucking shampoo, my hair’s filthy.” In response, the giant sighed, but complied, and took the shampoo bottle. He would have loved to just squirt all the substance on Levi and cover him with it, but Eren decided against it. He’d rather live to see another day. “What’s taking so long brat, you look constipated thinking.”

 

“Just shut up, okay. I need to get some q-tips for you, even though I would  _ love _ to just dump this all over your head,” he seethed. Levi did his strange tongue click and crossed his arms. Before he could say anything else, Eren stood up, not bothering to cover anything up.  _ If he gets scarred by this, let him be scarred.  _ “You know,” he started, unaware that Levi was staring his body down, “I actually thought you were cute for a bit.”

 

“And what about now?”

 

“You’re the sassies piece of shit that rivals my own sassiness and I wish I didn’t write your personality down like that.” He climbed back into the bathtub and gave the q-tip to Levi after wiping some shampoo on it. The grey eyed soldier muttered a tiny ‘thanks.’ He started washing his hair with it. Eren did the same, but using the bottle, not a q-tip. That would be weird if he did. 

 

“Just be glad I cleaned up this filthy place of yours.” The brunette hummed in response, and everything was silent after that. Levi kept giving the brat glances, his mind giving him image after image of fully naked Eren. This is why he wanted to take a bath alone. But damn does that brat got an ass. And his toned chest, too. God, why did the kid have to be his type. Levi’s nose and cheeks turned a light tint of pink, so he looked down at his lap, hoping that Eren wouldn’t notice. But of course, he did. 

 

Eren looked at him and lowered his head, tilting it to the side like a puppy. “Levi, you okay?” In response, the midget gave him a harsh glare, snapping at him to mind his own business. The crossdresser looked hurt by his words and turned away from him, sighing. He just tried to be nice, but they only seemed to be getting along in the beginning. Levi, not liking the hurt look on the younger boy’s face, looked down in shame. 

 

“I’m…”

 

“I’m sorry, Eren. I’m sorry for being such a dick to you. You’re taking everything so well and here I am making you miserable.” Eren smiled at him. 

 

“It’s fine, Levi. I don’t really mind, just...try not to do it too often, yhea?” Eren said, reassuring the raven. He then suddenly burst out laughing, putting a hand up to his forehead and resting the other one on the side of the tub. Levi freaked out, not knowing what was going on and leaned a little over the bowl. 

 

“Brat, are you alright?” Levi asked worriedly. “What the fu-”

 

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Eren waved him off, his laughter calming down a bit. He turned towards the man and smiled widely at him. “It’s just that,” he giggled, “you were so cute and cuddly, then you all of a sudden demanded a bath. You were just like, ‘alright, now you know I’m alive, so give me a goddamn bath.’ I just think that’s hilarious!” The brunette continued to giggle and snort like an adorable little pig. 

 

Levi mumbled profanities under his breath. “Well if you were cleaning up everything and got covered in dust but couldn’t take a bath for three days, then you would want to take a fucking bath right away. I was fucking filthy.” His comment just made Eren burst out in laughter again. “Alright, alright you over excited puppy, trying to kill yourself with laughing time is over. Let’s get out of here before we look like old grandpas,” Levi said, standing up.

 

Eren pouted but stood up anyway, still snickering. He wrapped a towel around his lower half, handing a small washcloth to Levi. The brunette then held out and open palm for Levi to walk onto before bringing the tiny person over to the sink counter. While drying his hair, he heard a mumbled ‘shoot.’ He looked down at Levi, and Levi looked up and him. 

 

“I don’t have any other clothes,” he stated. An evil smirk made it’s way onto Eren’s face.

 

“Don’t worry, I have something that could fit you. Let me just change and I’ll get it for you.” Eren left and came back five minutes later. He wore checkered pajama pants without a top, simple, but it suited him. The boy also had something in his hands. Levi’s blood ran cold and the tiny amount of color on his face got scared away. 

 

“EREN YOU LITTLE SHIT!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea, so Levi's a sass, Eren's a sass, everyone's a sass, and Levi just wants a goddamn bath. Also Eren doesn't take his colored eye contact off during this thing in case you're wondering. Levi don't know the beauty of Eren's fab eyes yet.


	6. Luck Goes Down the Drain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could Eren be carrying in his hand? How does Levi react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about two different endings to this story, so I'm gonna have you guys vote to see which one you would mostly prefer. (I'm not spoiling anything).
> 
> So,   
> Ending 1:  
> The story is shorter but has a guaranteed happy ending, but doesn't talk that much about what happens after ________________.
> 
> Ending 2:   
> The story is longer but doesn't have a guaranteed happy ending where _________________ and _______________, but it will most likely end happily, but it makes the fic more angsty. 
> 
> Comment your opinions or I will have to force you into reading another thing that will most likely kill you inside!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

“I am not wearing that!” Levi growled while backing up from the hideous creature which Eren was holding. It was a maid outfit with glittery lace and hot pink ribbons. The dress was the generic black one with many frills, but it was a little more colorful with hints of lowly saturated red and a type of pinky-violet mix. The worst part, for Levi at least, was the fact that the outfit came with a cat ear headband and a clip on tail. Completely unnecessary, but there nonetheless. 

 

“Come on Levi,” Eren whined, waving the mini outfit in the air. “I wear stuff like this all the time! It’s not that bad.” The boy pouted when the mini human shook his head in utter disgust. There was no way he would wear something so horrendous. Why did Eren even have something like that in doll size. Levi gave the brunette a quizzical look when he thought about it more, raising one eyebrow in a speculative manner. Eren could tell what Levi was thinking, it was obvious that the midget would wonder why he had something like that. “I got this from a Hatsune Miku action figure long ago, the figure broke, but I kept the dress in case I got something else that could fit it,” he explained after a while. 

 

Levi clicked his tongue. “That doesn’t explain why you want me to wear  _ that _ . I’m sure you have other outfits that I could wear.” Levi looked up at the boy, seeing that he was contemplating, probably about the other clothes he had that could fit Levi. A maniacal grin then stretched across his lips, teal green eyes glinting mischievously. 

 

Eren leaned onto the sink counter and lowered his head, the look he had still not going away. Levi had to take a step back. “ _ Oh, _ I have other outfits, alright.  _ I just chose one of the less exposing ones _ .” He leaned back and stood up, turning around to leave. “You just have to choose between this and the others. And  _ yes _ , the cat ears and tail are mandatory.” Eren exited the room, closing the door behind him, his footsteps retreating down the hallway. Levi stared at the door where Eren was a few minutes ago with furrowed brows. His mouth was open a bit in his shock, a tinted blush apparent on his cheeks.

 

“Curse that manipulative brat, making me wear something like this,” Levi mumbled under his breath. He huffed. Letting go of all his pride, he dried himself off and started to dress himself. It took a lot of effort for him not to punch the mirror once he saw himself in that... _ dress _ ...but even he had to admit that it fit him nicely. It showed his curves and the color pallet actually fit him alright. He hadn’t put on the ears and tail yet, and honestly, he thought that the dress was enough. Eren doesn’t think that. Saddening, isn’t it? With a deep sigh, Levi decided to just accept that his manhood was gone, and put on the ears. He then strapped on the cat tail onto his waist, under the large ribbon there. The raven couldn’t bare to look at his reflection after that, opting to just sit down on his knees for a moment to recollect himself. Then a thought hit him. 

 

_ How am I supposed to get out of here _ ? He had his Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear by the bathtub, but he was too high up to safely jump down there. The living action figure groaned in frustration. Can his situation get worse? Apparently he shouldn’t have asked that question because not too long after, he slipped on a drop of water and fell into the sink. And It was at that moment that he knew, he fucked up. Eren’s bathroom sink was a bowl shape, which was good, but it was deep. Levi hit the ground with a slight thud, the air leaving his lungs. Laying still for a moment, he thought about his situation. He was utterly fucked with no way to get out unless Eren came to get him, but hey, at least the sink was clean and the faucet wasn’t on. The man would prefer not to be found at the bottom of a dirty sink completely soaked in water while wearing a pink, red, frilly, and lacy maid dress with cat ears and a tail. No thanks. Count him out. 

 

By the time Eren had found him again, Levi had already contemplated the whole universe. It just took him that much time to find him...it kinda made the raven feel bad for the brunette. “Levi?” Eren called into the bathroom after the previously mentioned  _ long _ time it took him to  _ finally _ check the restroom. 

 

“Down here,” Levi called from the bottom of the sink. His voice was one of those ‘I’m done with this shit, kill me now please’ tones. When Eren walked over to where he thought he heard Levi’s voice coming from, he couldn’t help but burst out laughing. 

 

“ _ WOW _ ! Levi, how in the world did you get down there?” He giggled. 

 

“Slipped,” the raven stated simply.

 

“Ha! You really  _ fell  _ with your luck there, eye? I can tell the moment it  _ sinked _ , you were fucked. This has got to be the  _ bottom  _ of your day,” Eren joked, wiggling his eyebrows. Levi remained as unemotional as ever, only pointing at the boy to get him out of there. After many more puns, and there were  _ many, many more _ , the titan finally gave in. He lifted Levi up effortlessly with his hand. The “maid” curled in on himself as soon as Eren had him laying on the palm of his hands. Eren’s body heat sure was something. Levi was really tired, too. He had done a lot that day. Between cleaning, cooking, officially meeting Eren, taking a bath with him, and being forced into the neko maid outfit, he was absolutely wiped out. As soon as he was in that brunette’s hands, he fell under sleep’s spell. 

 

Eren understood that his action figure was tired. He himself was already in pajamas, with his loose, grey shirt and boxers. As quietly as possible, Eren descended towards his room. Once there, he removed Levi’s clothes and found some other ones that would fit him better for sleep. He then carried the sleeping figure to his bed. As soon as that was done, Eren retreated to the living room. It was already black outside, the stars high up in the night sky, the air cooling the city from the heat of the day. All his windows were open, letting the breeze flow in at it’s own will and cool down the house. All the lights in the house were dimmed, the moon giving plenty of light for him. It was at times like these, where there was no sound but the wind waving past him. It was an empowering feeling, nights like these. Eren breathed in deeply, closing his eyes. He truly did enjoy these moments of calm. 

 

The boy silently walked to his room after getting ready for bed. He traveled to his desk to throw away any scraps or litter that didn’t belong there before joining Levi in bed. 

 

By the time the sun was rising from the sky, Eren was already awake. He was gathering all his art supplies as well as his backpack. His navy blue skirt swayed back and forth, his light grey crop top bouncing as he hurried around the house. It was no longer the weekend, and he had to go back to college. Sometimes Eren wished that he didn’t live as far away from the campus as he did, but he wouldn’t change it for the world. When he was done, the brunette finally got to making himself some breakfast. Soon enough after eating for a bit, Levi came swinging into the room. “Good morning, Levi. I see you found your 3D maneuver gear,” Eren smiled to his greeting. 

 

“Mmh,” Levi hummed. He rubbed his eye with one hand, which Eren couldn’t help but think was cute. “Why are you up so early, Eren?” He asked looking up at the boy. 

 

Eren frowned. “I have to go back to college. Weekend’s over.” 

 

“Oh.” An awkward silence filled the room. They both didn’t like the atmosphere, but it didn’t last long. A knock on the door broke through it. Eren immediately jumped up, putting away his bowl of cereal. A muffled voice could be heard through the other side of the door. 

 

“Eren! Hurry up!” It was Mikasa. 

 

“I’m coming!” Eren yelled back. He grabbed his bag of the floor, only to be stopped by Levi, who was now on the kitchen counter. 

 

“Eren, wait.” 

 

“What?”

 

“Come here,” Levi gestured to move towards him. Eren complied, leaning down towards the tiny man when signalled to. The raven then surprised the brunette by getting up on his toes and giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek. “Have a nice day at college.” Eren blushed bright red on his cheeks, bending down more to give a light kiss back. 

 

“Thanks, and you too.” Eren then turned around and left the house, locking the door after him. He greeted his sister, Mikasa, and best friend, Armin. They both gave him weird looks as they walked downstairs towards their car. It took a while, but Eren finally snapped, turning towards them with a disapproving glare. “Why do you two keep staring at me like that! It’s annoying and rude to do that, you know?”

 

Armin shook his head. Mikasa spoke up, “It’s just that your face was red earlier,” she placed her hand on his forehead. “Are you okay Eren? Do you have a fever? If you have a fever, you need to stay home. I can take care of you, too.” Eren just slapped her hand away from his forehead, though not harshly, but firmly. 

 

“I’m fine Mika. You don’t need to worry about me so much. I’m even older than you, so quit your nagging.” Of course, like always, she ignored him. 

 

“But your face is still a little bit red. Are you  _ sure _ you’re fine?” Armin just stood in the background, watching as the two siblings bickered. It would be entertaining to watch them like that for the rest of the day, but they had classes to get to. 

 

“We need to get going now if we want to be there on time,” Armin said. This was enough to get the two to start moving. The blonde got into the car, his bowl cut swaying as the AC blasted fully on him. Eren snickered, obviously having set the trap. Armin only glared back at him. He started the car, the brunette beside him on the passenger side humming an unfamiliar tune. That was when he remembered something from a few days back. “Hey Eren?”

 

“Yea,” the multi colored eyed boy responded. 

 

“Who was that tall blonde guy with the undercut a few days ago. He was carrying a present for you.” Eren went silent, and by peaking towards him a few times, Armin deduced that he was blushing. “So…?” Armin pressed after a minute of silence. Eren finally caved in. 

 

“He...he’s a friend of mine that I met. His name’s Erwin Smith and he works with a person named Hanji Zoe at a cafe called Witch's Brew. He’s really nice and sweet, both of them are, and he came over to give me an action figure they made for me. It was really nice of them...” Eren trailed off. 

 

“So do you think of Erwin as just a friend, or something more?” Mikasa asked from behind them. Eren’s blush deepened.

 

“N-no! Erwin’s my  _ friend _ , I don’t think of him that way!” Armin knew that Mikasa was about to retort, but luckily, they made it to the college in time. He did not want to be stuck between those two in a fight. Verbal, of course, not physical. They would never be able to physically hurt each other. 

 

“We’re here!” Armin declared happily. He then took out his phone and gasped. “AND WE’RE LATE!” The group quickly darted out of the car like bullets, locking it, then booking it to class. They all ran their separate ways once inside, having different classes than the others. The brunette spotted his professor almost at the door, and he sprinted for his life to get there as soon as possible. There was an unspoken rule that if you made it into the class before your professor, you wouldn’t be marked late. Eren dashed passed the teacher and into the room, basically jumping onto his seat once inside. 

 

The professor then walked in looked at him, and then said, “that was a close call, Jaeger, try not to let this happen anymore.” And thus the lesson began. Eren slumped into his seat in relief.  _ I wonder what Levi is doing right now _ ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was this fan fiction today? I feel like it is kinda all over the place...
> 
> Being insecure is insecure.


	7. She's Not Who She Seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month has passed by and Eren's pissed off at his sister. He thought he could trust her, but turns out she didn't have the same beliefs as Eren first believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'M BACK! AGAIN! AFTER A LONG TIME! AGAIN! Sorry. School and doctors and shit like that has been eating at my schedule to write, and I haven't had a lot of inspiration lately. And then there is also the fact that I'm trying to write a novel and it's really hard, and I know it sounds like I'm making excuses, but I'm not. Like GOD DAMN! It's fucking hard. Oh and I've also been catching up on animes that I haven't watched yet like Fairy Tale and Erased and Death Note, and I wanna watch Free and Tokyo Ghoul! AHHHH! THERE ARE SO MANY I HAVEN'T WATCHED!! ༼ ༎ຶ ෴ ༎ຶ༽

The door to the small apartment opened with a obnoxious squeak. His hand lazily flicked on the lights to the apartment. In an instant the small room was illuminated. Everything was shining, not a speck of dust in sight. Levi must have cleaned the place up again. It had been a while since Eren first met Levi, already one month having gone by. Strange as it might be, the brunette has grown accustomed to the tiny eleven and a half centimeter man. He was stoic and Eren often times couldn’t tell what the raven was thinking, but for all the shit jokes Levi made, he wasn’t all that bad. For instance, Eren didn’t have to worry about the dishes and petty house chores anymore. Sadly, more than once, Levi had forced him into cleaning every nook and cranny once a week...usually on sundays.

 

The brunette stepped into the house, the sun setting behind him and illuminating the room with a warm, orange glow through the wide windows. He quickly took of his shoes, setting them neatly on the shoe rack and carrying some groceries to the island counter. While Eren was diligently putting away the newly bought food, he realized that something seemed off. A silence that he hadn’t felt in a long time loomed in the house. It was unsettling.  _ Levi should have greeted me by now _ , the artist thought. His eyes landed on his phone.  _ Mikasa hasn’t texted me asking if I came home alright either… _

 

With those thoughts in mind, he set off to look for the tiny grey eyed man. “Levi!” Eren called, lifting all the pillows on his couch and looking underneath them. He called out again while heading towards the dining table. There wasn’t any luck. Levi wasn’t in the main room, so the boy continued towards his room. “Where are you!” The crossdresser quickly peeked into his bathroom before opening the door to their room and stepping inside. “Lev-AH!”

 

“Eren.”

 

Eren looked at her wide eyed. How’d she get in his house? “Mikasa!” He squeaked. “W-what are you doing here?” Mikasa shook her head at his nervousness. 

 

“I thought I’d surprise you,” she stated with a monotone voice. The ravenette sat on his bead with an almost expressionless face. Eren gave her his best glare, it wasn’t effective. 

 

He gave a short huff of breath. “So you break into my home,  _ without my permission _ , for no other reason than to surprise me,” Eren paused, Mikasa nodding to his analogy, “and we literally saw each other a couple hours ago,” another nod. The brunette sighed in disappointment. He clasped his hands together and held them in front of his face. “Mikasa,” he scolded, pointing both of his hands at her, frustration clear on his face. “You can’t just  _ do _ that. Breaking into people’s houses is bad-”

 

“But I have a key.”

 

“Breaking into people’s houses  _ without their permission _ is bad. No, scratch that. Breaking into people’s houses  _ in general _ , key or no key, is bad. Okay?” Slowly the girl nodded, feeling ashamed...slightly. Eren rolled his eyes, putting a hand on his hip. “Since you’re here now, let’s at least chat in the living...room…is that my dress? Why are you wearing my dress?” 

 

Mikasa shrugged. “I thought it was pretty.” The boy paused for a second, clear annoyance written all over his face, which his adoptive sister was all too oblivious about. 

 

“I-you-bu-my-fine. Okay. Whatever. Just go sit by the table.” He shooed her away. Sometimes, the woman was just too much for him. The artist stayed in his room a little longer, trying to spot Levi, but not being able to do so. Where could he have gone? Mikasa called out to him, making him take one quick glance before going out to join his sibling. He walked into the kitchen, grabbing a tea bag and boiling water. “Do you want some,” he lazily asked. 

 

“Sure, I’ll take the usual.”

 

“Kay,” Eren mumbled. He grabbed a packet of green tea and an earl gray for himself. It took a few minutes until both drinks were done. He walked to the table with the cups in hand, giving one to Mikasa and setting down his on the opposite side of her. Plopping down on his seat, he started to stir absent mindedly. They remained silent for a long time a certain atmosphere kicking in that set Eren off even more. 

 

“Eren,” Mikasa called out to him. He grunted absent mindedly. “I thought you hated Earl Gray.” She pointed out while taking a sip of her own tea. 

 

“I don’t hate it. It’s pretty good…”

 

“Oh.” She said simply and silence fell around them again. The girl was fidgeting a lot, which Eren couldn’t help but notice. It pissed him off. He already had a fucking terrible day, and now this shit had to happen. All he wanted to do was watch Netflix with Levi until midnight and then hit the hay. Mikasa had been bugging him ever since a few weeks ago and Eren didn’t know if he could keep himself from snapping at her. Turns out that it didn’t take much because when she started stirring her spoon in the cup and the annoying clicking sound had gone on for thirty seconds, Eren had had enough. 

 

“Stop.” He barked at her. “Stop moving around like that, _leave your fucking tea_ _alone_ , and tell me what the hell is on your shitty mind so I can _go the fuck to sleep._ ” Mikasa gaped at him. She had never seen him so angry before, even when she said she wanted to come live with him when he moved out. The ravenette took a deep breath to get herself back under control.

 

“You’re not the same, Eren,” she said calmly. “You get angrier when you’re in a bad mood. You’re secretive around me and Armin, and look at this place!” She gestured to the room. “It used to be messier but now it’s always clean! This isn’t like you. You don’t go out as much, you don’t tell us things and it’s like you don’t care about us anymore!” Mikasa shouted at him. 

 

“It’s not like that. I drink earl grey now because I thought it tasted good now, and I realized that I needed to keep this place clean, and I have! Nothing about myself has changed that much. I get angrier faster because I’m almost done with college, Mika! There is a lot of pressure to pass the final exam! And I haven’t been out of the house because I’ve been busy…”

 

“With Levi?” Mikasa glared at him. Eren froze. Did she know. Oh shit. He didn’t say anything for a while, staring with wide eyes at the ravenette in front of him. After a while she stood up, slamming her hands on the table. “I knew it! So you  _ are _ dating a girl!” 

 

“Wha-! No! It’s not like that!” Eren stood up as well. Mikasa shook her head in disbelief, putting her hand on her forehead. 

 

“You’ve been lying to us! I can’t believe it! How can you lie about something like a girlfriend!” She stormed off into the kitchen, only to have her hand grabbed harshly by her brother. 

 

“I told you it’s not like that! I’m not dating anyone!”

 

“THEN WHO IS LEVI, WHO IS SHE!” Mikasa screamed at him. 

 

“LEVI MY FRIEND! AND HE’S NOT A GIRL! I’M NOT EVEN INTERESTED IN GIRLS!” Eren yelled back. The grey eyed girl paused for a moment before a look of confusion spread over her face. 

 

“You’re gay?”

 

“Yes! I’m gay! I already told you this!” 

 

“I thought you only said that so dad would stop nagging you about getting a girlfriend!”

 

“I wasn’t joking! I like guys not girls!” Eren hadn’t registered the look of pain and disgust that spread across Mikasa’s face before he felt the painful sting of a hand hitting his face. His head snapped to the side, a deafening echo of the slap echoing through the room. He stood still, unmoving, trying to comprehend what just happened. 

 

“I’m not against homosexuals, but I won’t let my brother get fucked by another guy.” She walked past him, heading towards his room. “I should have done this a long time ago.” Eren turned towards her, tears falling down his face. He went after her, even though it hurt. 

 

“Mikasa, what are you doing?” She didn’t turn around, just kept walking. “Mikasa!” 

 

“I’m getting rid of those god awful clothes,” she said in a monotone voice before sprinting off. Eren called after her to stop, running as fast as he could to stop her, but he tripped and fell when she had made it into his room. The brunette quickly scrambled up and darted inside, more of his tears falling down as he saw his own sister ripping up his clothes. 

 

“MIKASA! STOP IT!” He cried, trying to grab her from behind and yank her away. The ravenette elbowed him in the face, knocking him backwards and making his head smash hard on the ground. When he tried to get up again, Mikasa pushed him out of his room, locking it from the inside. “MIKASA!” Eren screamed through the door, banging at it with all of his might. He could hear the clothes tearing as they were ripped to shreds. And he...he couldn’t do anything to stop her. After a long time of sobbing, the door opened, and Eren fell onto the ground in his room. The crossdresser sat up, his eyes widening at the sight of his clothes torn apart and scattered around the room. Mikasa stood behind him without a single trace of any emotion. 

 

“I don’t ever want to see you wearing clothes like this ever again, got it. I better not catch you with any guys other than our friends. And say goodbye to Levi, I won’t allow you to see him again. I will be seeing you everyday from now on, okay?” She leaned down next to him, embracing him with a hug that was just cruel to Eren. “I’ll make sure to set you on the right path, Eren.”

 

“Mikasa.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Get out,” Eren commanded. His head was low, blue tears falling down his face and onto the ground. He shrugged his sister off him.

 

“But, Eren, I’m doing this to help yo-”

 

“GET OUT!” He screamed at her, turning around to glare at her. His eyes were dark and filled with sadness and rage. His eyebrows were furrowed in anger, his lips quivering from the task of not crying out in agony. “I SAID GET OUT!” He stood up, dragging the intruder to his front door. Before he could shove her out, she shook free of his hold, slapping his hand away.

 

“I try to help you and this is how you treat me!”

 

“And what about how you treat me! You can’t control who I love and you can’t tell me what to do!” He turned to look away from her, furrowing his eyebrows in sorrow. “I don’t know who you are, but you aren’t my sister.” Mikasa huffed, grabbing his shoulder to get him to turn towards him. 

 

“I AM YOUR SISTER DAMN IT!”

 

“NO YOU’RE NOT, MY SISTER WOULD NEVER DO THIS TO ME JUST BECAUSE I LIKE GUYS! YOU’RE NOT MY MOTHER, YOU’RE NOT MY CARETAKER! YOU’RE NO LONGER MY FRIEND ANYMORE, SO GET OUT!” Eren cried. “I DON’T EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN YOU BITCH!” Mikasa pulled her hand back in response and punched him hard in his face until his nose bled, she then delivered a final blow, making his head collide with the bookshelf by the door. His vision blurred and his body shook in pain. Eren could barely register Mikasa leaving. With his body unable to move, the brunette curled in on himself.

 

“Levi,” he sobbed like there was no tomorrow. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning on ending this series at chapter 10, but if you want me to continue for another 5 or 10 chapters after that, just tell me and I'll make sure there is a happy ending (hopefully. Depends on the mood of my future self). Also, because I have such a busy schedule, I will have irregular updates which can take a long time to happen, and I'm so sorry for the inconvenience, but this new school is just dumping homework on me while my old one didn't. So yea. Blame the school for my non-ability to write because of fucking TEN HOURS (exaggeration, it's only about 4-5 hours) OF HOMEWORK EVERY NIGHT! GAWD! So yea, just letting ya know~ (⺣◡⺣)♡*

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and give me feedback! (≧▽≦)
> 
> Updates are on Wednesday!
> 
> Writing Schedule:  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Ro9XCZm1m3CWyZTTpwU0oMsY9g-ACcwhPjnWcWI5nhQ/edit


End file.
